


Lust in Crimson

by SilenceInSanguine



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angrod is a kink, Asphyxiation, Biting, Blood, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Sex, Violence, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceInSanguine/pseuds/SilenceInSanguine
Summary: Angrod discovers some unfortunate kinks in the presence of his "least favourite" cousin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: “Carangrod” (Caranthir x Angrod).  
> Warnings: Violence, blood and good old-fashioned hatesex against a wall. Dubious consent (because it is the sex of enemies) and erotic asphyxiation is present in this piece.  
> Notes: Both characters are owned by Tolkien. Also I am surprised at the lack of stuff of Angrod/Moryo, and that needs to change.

Angrod gave a slight gasp as he was punched in the face, trying to grab for his knife. 

But, he was too slow as he was slammed up against the wall, eyes narrowed dangerously at the freckle-faced Feanorian who was pinning him up against the wall by his throat.

“Ngh… asshole, is it really that easy to get your fires burning?” He hissed at the other, trying to ignore the pain in his nose, along with the crimson trailing down his face and across his lips. “Then again, you Feanorians are all brute-” 

He was cut off as he gasped for air, Caranthir’s hand wrapped firmly around his tanned neck. 

“You should remember who you are speaking to, Angarato,” Moryo hissed, tightening his grip briefly, causing Angrod to make a rather odd moan.

The blond’s cheeks were flushed, and Angrod cursed himself for reacting that way to being choked like that. The mix of anger and arousal made for a very awkward moment, though he had hoped Moryo hadn’t noticed.

“What the fuck blondie?!” The brunet snarled, though he didn’t let go of the other, even as Angrod started to squirm. The blond was growing more and more warm.

Caranthir stared at Angrod’s bloodied lips with curiosity, giving a slight growl as Angrod managed to break free long enough to kiss him harshly, biting down on the Feanorian’s lower lip hard.

“Angarato… are you some kind of fucking whore?” Moryo pushed the other away, but his heart was pounding, and he had been rather intrigued by how Angrod’s lips had tasted, how soft they were…

His cheeks gained their famous flush, and Angrod laughed aloud, baring his white teeth in a smirk.

“Only if you pay me~” He purred, casually slipping his robe off his shoulder to expose unmarked, tanned skin. “But, maybe we can put some of that… aggression of yours… to good use, huh?”

Moryo glared at his cousin, though he could already feel his pants tightening. He did not want to admit it, but Angrod’s offer was tempting…

“Why would I want to have sex with you? You’re about as unappealing as a soggy salad,” He stated harshly.

Angrod only laughed more, eyes narrowing slightly as he looked down at Caranthir’s crotch. “Then why are you so aroused, my dear?” He asked softly.

“Fuck you!” Caranthir snapped.

Angrod bit his lip, staring hard at his cousin. “That… is the whole intention, Moryo.”

Moryo released a loud growl, causing Angrod to shift slightly.

“Just hurry up, Mr. Tomato Face. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportu-” Angrod had no time to finish his sentence before he was once again slammed against the wall, Moryo kissing him hungrily.

Angrod gave in, pushing Caranthir’s pants down, running his hands over the other’s hips before resting them on his ass. He grinned as he heard Moryo release a low moan.

Caranthir pulled away from the kiss, licking his lips as he met Angrod’s gaze. “Don’t be so smug, Angarato. I’m only doing this because you’re here.”

“Don’t kill the mood, darling,” Angrod murmured, a hand roaming up Caranthir’s thigh, before cupping the underside of his length, falling to his knees before the Feanorian.

Moryo became fully erect as Angrod started to rub his cock. Kissing the tip of it, Angrod smiled up at the other before taking it slowly into his mouth, letting his tongue brush around it.

A loud moan left Caranthir’s lips as Angrod started to move, bobbing his head and moving his tongue around his arousal. He tangled his fingers in the blond’s hair, moaning and grunting his approval, resisting the urge to just slam into the other’s mouth.

Angrod continued to pleasure the other with his mouth, taking all of it carefully. He winced slightly as it hit the back of his throat, though he managed to continue until he felt Caranthir’s cock twitch.

He pulled back, only for Moryo to release his seed over his face.

“Seriously?” Angrod snorted softly, raising a hand to wipe his face, though he wasn’t finished yet. Gathering a little of the semen from his face, he licked at his fingers for a few moments. He smirked proudly as he watched the other grow hard once again.

Angrod stood up, grabbing Moryo by the collar and kissing him hard, slipping off his breeches. “Now it’s your turn to please me, Moryo,” He demanded huskily, showing his bared form to the Feanorian.

Moryo let his eyes roam over the other’s lithe body, his hands following soon after, tracing over the muscles in an almost delicate motion. 

Angrod shivered excitedly, though confusion was on his features as his arms were pinned above his head. 

“Don’t look so scared, darling,” Caranthir smirked, using his free hand to hold onto Angrod’s hip as he ground against him, causing the Arafinwean to moan out, shifting his hips.

“If you wanted to hold me down, all you gotta do is warn me first, okay?” Angrod tilted his head slightly, exposing his soft neck to the other. “I’d say be gentle but… well~” He chuckled. 

“Put your legs around my waist,” Caranthir instructed, Angrod obliging happily, held up against the wall as his arms were released. 

Caranthir prepared the other as best he could in the current situation, before positioning himself at Angrod’s entrance, the eager blond demanding for Moryo to hurry up.

He pushed into Angrod slowly, biting down on a tanned shoulder. Angrod gasped out, resting his arms on Caranthir’s shoulders as the Feanorian started to thrust into him, starting off at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Angrod dug his nails into the other’s shoulders slightly, releasing a needy whine. “Hurry up!” He hissed.

Caranthir snorted, though he started to become rougher, eliciting wanton moans and loud gasps from Angrod, who clawed at his shoulders as he vocally expressed his enjoyment.

Eventually, Angrod could feel his muscles tightening, as he clenched around the other. It didn’t take much more of Caranthir slamming into him for him to climax, his seed splashing against both of their stomachs.

Not long after that, Moryo released a growl, burying himself deep into the other as he climaxed once more. 

They stayed still for a few moments, before Caranthir pulled out of the other. As soon as Angrod stood back on the ground, he put his pants back on and gave a slight groan at his ruined shirt, taking it off. 

“If anyone sees me, I was training,” He stated with a shrug, before walking off, leaving the naked Arafinwean in the hallway to gather his thoughts.

“Rude…” Angrod sighed softly, putting his clothes back on before anyone saw him. He hoped that he wouldn’t be seen as he dashed through the halls to the bathing room.

He managed to zoom past Finrod before going to bathe, though the older Arafinwean followed him. 

“Angarato, what are you doing, it’s an odd time to bathe…”

“Findo, why are you following me? I just fancied a bath after training, let me be and go bother Tyelko and Curvo or something…”

Finrod just gave a confused huff, but he decided to let his brother be, going off to let Angrod bathe.

Angrod released a soft sigh as he washed himself, poking at the deep bite-wound on his shoulder. He released a soft grumble, continuing to clean himself off.

“Fucking bastard…”


End file.
